


By Any Other Word

by bamboozledbylife



Series: Demons in training [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “You’re talking about me?” Illumi finally turned to look at him, judgement written plainly in the gesture. “All the wonders at your fingertips, and the only thing you can think about is sex?”“You know me. You might not understand me, but youknowme,” he beckoned him closer, not budging an inch under the scrutiny. “The only thing I want underneath my fingertips right now is you.”“Or anyone else willing to share your bed,” another derisive jab. “You're right, I do know you. You’re a harlot and you always have been.”“That word went out of fashion near a century ago, darling. Just call me a whore.”A Hisoillu one shot, occurring over a decade before our real story begins





	By Any Other Word

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, bamboozledbylife! I take requests and I have a lot of free time right now  
> If you read the main story (and this is totally stand alone if you don't) this is about 13 years before the plot starts

The indigo lake spread out for miles, ruddy coastline lacing it’s borders. The gentle rhythm of lapping waves could be made out some distance away. From their view atop the cliff, the very trees seemed to sway with the motion. 

Illumi stood close enough to the glass wall that his breath fogged the crystalline surface. The wine glass in his hand had long been emptied, bitter liquid now nothing but a faint residue clinging to the bottom of his cup. He took in the scenery, memorizing every insignificant detail; pointedly ignoring the man paying him that same sort of attention.

Hisoka settled back into the plush couch, eyes raking over Illumi’s body. He imagined that delicate body, bare and pressed against the window. Exposed, for the world to see their debauchery. The fantasy contrasted with pangs of possessive need; no one else deserved to see them. 

“I told you, it's the best view in all of Hell.” He took a long drink from his own glass. “Didn't you believe me?”  
“It’s certainly…” ( _magnificent, breathtaking_ ) “something. I’d ask how much it cost you, but we both know you didn't pay for this.”  
“What an accusation. I pay for all sorts of things.” His mind drifted to the pair of bodies he had yet to dispose of. “Regardless, it was hard won. The previous occupants were strong.”  
“You killed two people for a view you couldn't give a shit about.” Illumi scoffed, “your hedonism knows no bounds, does it?”  
“This is the only view I care for, lake be damned.” He laughed, a breathy chuckle. “I've always been of the mind that precious things are better appreciated hands-on, so let's forget about the water, hm?”  
“You’re talking about me?” Illumi finally turned to look at him, judgement written plainly in the gesture. “All the wonders at your fingertips, and the only thing you can think about is sex?”  
“You know me. You might not understand me, but you _know_ me,” he beckoned him closer, not budging an inch under the scrutiny. “The only thing I want underneath my fingertips right now is you.”  
“Or anyone else willing to share your bed,” another derisive jab. “You're right, I do know you. You’re a harlot and you always have been.”  
“That word went out of fashion near a century ago, darling. Just call me a whore.”  
“A rose by any other name,” he quipped dryly.  
“Don’t you dare misquote Shakespeare at me,” he placed his hand on his heart in mock offense. “I seem to remember watching that very tragedy during it’s _original_ run with a _certain someone_.”  
“The 1500’s were a long time ago. Perhaps it's you who could stand to keep up with the times.”  
“I do keep up. Right now it's… 19…93?” The guess was painful, and Illumi let him flounder for a few moments.  
“It’s 2005, but you were close, I guess.” A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
“That only makes your use of the word _harlot_ more egregious,” he teased. “Besides, twelve years is practically nothing. Maybe to humans, but they spend their whole lives running about like chickens with their heads cut off, and they live as long. Unless you mean to counter that as well?”  
“Disparage humanity at your leisure,” Illumi shrugged, “I’m not here to argue with you.”  
“Ah, but that does the beg the question, doesn't it? What _are_ you here for?”  
“What am I-“ he stared at him blankly- “you invited me here. You tell me.”  
“I’ve been trying to, you're being awfully icy this afternoon. I just wish you'd come sit with me and thaw a little.”  
“Your legs are in perfect condition, if it's such a bother.”  
“Obstinacy for it’s own sake is rather juvenile, but if you insist.” Hisoka gulped down the dregs of his wine, setting the now empty glass on a side table. He rose to his feet, crossing the short distance between them in four strides. He pressed Illumi’s back to the glass, pushing his knee between his legs, wandering hands already dipping below the waistline of his pristinely tailored pants. “You're a tease, you know that?”  
“And you're a whore,” Illumi slid his arms over Hisoka’s shoulders, empty wine glass falling to the floor, “it’s been established.”  
“If I was anymore decent,” he slid his hand up Illumi’s shirt, tracing the contours of his toned stomach, “I dare say you wouldn't come around as often.”  
“That’s-“ his retort was interrupted by a sudden obnoxious buzzing in his jacket pocket. “I need to get that.”  
“You can't be serious,” he frowned, pausing. “Let it go to voicemail.”  
“I can't do that. The only people who call me, besides you, are my family. It could be important.” Illumi placed his hands on Hisoka’s chest, pushing him back gently, but firmly. He took the phone out of his pocket, accepting the call and holding it to his ear. “Hello?” 

Hisoka groaned, eyebrows knit. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing the ends. With no idea how long to expect, he sat again on the couch, one leg propped on top of the other, both arms slung over the back. 

“Milluki, this really isn't a good time right now.”  
“ _Milluki?_ ” he mouthed the name, glaring his accusation. “Hang up on him,” he whispered through his teeth.  
“I told you earlier,” Illumi held a finger to his own mouth, shushing him from afar, “I won't be home for a while. Deal with it yourself.”  
“He’s grown,” Hisoka insisted, “hang up.”  
“I have to go now,” he shot Hisoka an irritated glance. “Don't call me again unless it's an emergency.” He shoved the phone back in his pocket. “Can you not be quiet for two minutes?”  
“Can you not answer your phone when my hands are down your pants?” He shot back. “More and more, I find myself missing when it wasn't so damn easy to get ahold of people.”  
“Wasn’t it you, who used to lament how long it took to mail letters?”  
“Oh, but it was such a perfect excuse to come see you in person,” he mused. “Finding you was half the fun.”  
“Sorry to disappoint,” he deadpanned. “I know having me here is such a bore.”  
“Are you getting off on being difficult right now?”  
“Believe it or not, I do have a life outside of this and it doesn't just stop existing because I’m here,” he snapped.  
“So, we’re feeling a tad overworked,” Hisoka set his elbow on the couch back, leaning his head into his hand. “What's on your mind, love?”  
“A lot.”  
“Thanks, very specific.” 

Illumi sits next to him, hesitantly, close enough to touch if he wanted, far enough so as to not do so involuntarily. A bubble of personal space superfluous in the face of their earlier proximity. He sits with his legs crossed, his back straight, mechanical and stiff. Hisoka waits, counting the seconds in his head, knowing this to be a game of patience. 

“My parents wish for me to spend more time at home, out of concern for Killua and Alluka. They believe something may be… wrong, with them.”  
“Something wrong with the prodigious son?” He gasped, “say it isn't so.”  
“If you're going to ask about my problems, you could at least take them seriously.”  
“I am,” he reassured him. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood. Come on then, what’s wrong with your dear little siblings.”  
“Alluka has begun to manifest some- abnormal abilities,” he stressed the last two words. “They started out fairly innocuous, but most recently they've become unmanageable.”  
“She’s what, three? Four? How bad could they be?”  
“Yesterday, she caused a butler to implode.”  
“Excuse me? She _what_?” Hisoka sat in stunned silence, unable to hide the confusion from his expression.  
“The butler refused four requests and then, pop.” He clenched his fist for emphasis. “My parents aren't sure what to do with her.”  
“On the bright side, whatever's wrong with Killua can't possibly be worse.”  
“Tell them that.” He tucked his hair behind his ear, pushing back strands that threatened his vision. “My mother is besides herself. Alluka’s magic kills people, and Killua hasn't got any.”  
“Not to be that guy… but it's impossible that he doesn't have _any_. You're either looking for the wrong kind, or you're missing it entirely.”  
“You think I don't know that?” He reacted defensively. “I know that. I wish my mother knew that.”

“If you’re asking for help, I could try and kill him. I’m sure it'd elicit some sort of reaction.”  
“I am not, and you will not,” an undercurrent of fury pierced his words, leaving no room for misinterpretation.  
“Another joke. Although, it’s sort of funny if you remove yourself,” Hisoka leaned closer, inviting retaliation, “the thought of the Zoldyck heir, a late bloomer.”  
“Killua is already of a caliber few could even dream of achieving.”  
“Except in the magic department, apparently.” He smiled, toothy and aggravating.  
“I have the utmost confidence he’ll excel in this area as well,” Illumi sank against the cushions, tension winding out, replaced with defeated exasperation. “Once he figures out how to use it.”  
“Then maybe instead of losing your head, you should learn to relax a little. You can't force these things, but-“  
“That's the problem,” he interrupted, “you can. The first time I used magic was because my father threw me off the roof. We just haven't found something that works for him yet.”  
“ _Anyways,_ as I was saying,” he gave an annoyed huff as he restarted his sentence. “You can't force it, but at the very least you can forget about it for an hour.” He put his hand on Illumi’s knee, slowly dragging it upwards, “I can help with this.”

He considered the lascivious offer, before shaking his head and moving Hisoka’s hand off. He stood, straightening his clothes and checking the time on his watch. 

“You look like you're leaving,” Hisoka regarded him through narrowed eyes. “I say this for your sanity when I call that a mistake.”  
“This conversation- I should be home with them. Thank you for the wine.” He didn't look over his shoulder when he went for the door.  
“Those children are ruining you. They aren't even yours.”  
“What do you mean?” He paused, hand on the doorknob. “They're my family.”  
“You're their brother, not their dad. You don't owe them nearly as much as you seem to think.”  
“And what would you know about family? You're as selfish as they come, Hisoka, it isn't your place to lecture me on how I spend my time.”  
“You could have had the decency not to waste mine, then.” He scowled.  
“You know what?” His tome shifted disarmingly cheery, “maybe I will take your advice. Next time you call me, I’ll just hang up.” 

He opened the door, too refined to slam it, but still leaving in a huff. Hisoka’s glare could burn holes in the wall. As it was, the doorknob began to warm a bright red. He shook the distaste away, peeved that Illumi had both gotten the last word and left.  
He walked over to the glass wall, staring in disgust at the glittering view before him. How nicely Illumi had looked up against this wall, in front of this back drop. Anyone else would look only half so pretty, and Hisoka didn't settle for second best. However, a long night spent in, alone, seemed torturous.  
Just him and the rest of that wine bottle, that _expensive_ wine he'd been- damn it. He'd had so many plans for the night, for them. Those children, those siblings of his, if they had been any other kids they'd be dead by now. He'd refrain, exerting whatever self control he possessed, for a handful of reasons including the fact that they were not within arms reach. If circumstances were otherwise, though. Now that was a thought.

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes roamed the distant horizon, unfocused, thoughts far off. “Illumi, Illumi, Illumi. Oh, the things I do for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for these guys with this setting, not sure tho, let me know what you think about it!


End file.
